Pengalaman Cinta
by Giat Aja
Summary: Oooh... Anko patah hati lagi! Siapa lagi yang ikut pusing kalo bukan Kakashi dan Rin, sahabat SMU Anko? Rutinitas menghibur Anko yang putus cinta selalu terjadi di kamar paviliun Kakashi. Untung ada Kakashi, sobat dalam SUSAH dan seneng.
1. Chapter 1

Percobaan pertama gue –nyengir.

* * *

><p><strong>PENGALAMAN CINTA<strong>

Disclamer: Naruto punya abang Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau Kakashi punya gue! –nyolot/geplaked/

Warning: AU! OOC –semanata-mata untuk menghibur!

Summary: Oooh... Anko patah hati lagi! Siapa lagi yang ikut pusing kalo bukan Kakashi dan Rin, sahabat SMU Anko? Rutinitas menghibur Anko yang putus cinta selalu terjadi di kamar paviliun Kakashi. Untung ada Kakashi, sobat dalam SUSAH dan seneng, nangis dan ketawa... pokoknya komplet deh!

**Episode pertama! **

**Lampu, kamera, action!**

"EGHHH….., Kabuto, apa-apaan sih lo? Gila lo ya?" bentak Anko garang.

"Ayo dong sayang. Di sini gak ada siapa-siapa kok. Sekalian ngerayain tiga bulanan kita dengan istimewa."

Anko melotot. "Apa? Apanya yang istimewa? Kabuto! Lepas! Minggir! Gue mo pulang!"

Kabuto malah memeluk Anko. "Sayang, pertama kali semua juga pasti kayak kamu gini. Ketakutan. Dulu aku juga gitu, tapi sekarang..."

"BRENGSEK! Playboy kelas bulu lo! Jadi ini yang lo incer?" Anko menampar mulut nyosor Kabuto yang nyaris menyerempet leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Lalu senjata pemungkas penghancur masa depan: tendangan keras di selangkangan Kabuto.

"WADAW!" pekik Kabuto. Belum sempat nyut-nyutan hilang, dengan sigap Anko mendorong Kabuto yang masih meringis ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar Kabuto. Klik! Ia menguncinya dari luar. Biar mampus!

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>Braaak! Pintu paviliun terpentang lebar. Kakashi melotot mendadak dari tidur sorenya. Gila apa, lagi enak-enak tidur tiba-tiba Anko masuk paviliunnya dengan muka sembap dan mata bergenang air mata, siap sedia untuk nangis bombay.<p>

"Lho, katanya ada acara dinner ngerayain tiga bulanan?" tanyanya saat melihat Anko, sahabatnya, masuk dengan tampang berantakan, masih memakai gaun biru muda yang dinner banget. Gaun cantik berbahan lembut model sackdress yang kelihatan anggun dan romantis. Seromantis bayangan Anko tentang malam perayaan tiga bulanannya.

Anko manyun, lalu melompat ke sofa. "Uggghhh!" ia pun menangis kencang-kencang.

Dengan sigap Kakashi turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyodorkan segelas air mineral. "Putus lagi?"

"Brengseeeekkkk...!" pekik Anko.

Rangkulan dan tepukan Kakashi di pundaknya selalu berhasil mengurangi pekikan makian Anko dan membuat tetangga sekompleks urung mencaci maki Anko saking berisiknya.

"Halo. Rin? Ke sini dong. Teman kita patah hati lagi nih. Kali ini kayaknya serius." Ritual yang sama. Anko datang menjerit histeris, Kakashi menyodorkan minuman, Anko histeris lagi, Kakashi menelpon Rin. "Nah, udah tenang? Mau cerita?" Selanjutnya, Kakashi jadi pendengar setia segala kemurkaan Anko.

"Gue gak nyangka, tau nggak, Kakashi, nggak nyangkaaa...padahal, padahal, lo tau sendiri kan? Kabuto itu baik banget, kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk kalem. Cowok berbadan tegap bermuka macho ini sudah ngerti luar-dalam kelakuan sobatnya.

"Tuh kan, lo aja ketipu. Lo juga nyangka dia baik banget, kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk lagi. Habis, memangnya Anko mau percaya kalau Kakashi bilang Kabuto itu brengsek?

"Gue benci banget. Ternyata semuanya Cuma tipuan! Halusinasi! Fatarmogana..."

Kakahi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lo ngerti kan, Kakashi? Dia ternyata brengsek. Gue benci! Tau nggak, tadi sebelum pergi ke restoran, Kabuto ngajak gue ke rumahnya dulu. Katanya ada yang ketinggalan. Tau nggak? Ternyata rumahnya gak ada orang. Dia bilang, gimana kalo kami ngerayain hari jadian kami di rumah dia aja." Anko meneguk minumannya dengan gelisah, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Ya gue setuju aja. Tapi ternyata... dia berusaha... dia berusaha..."

Kakashi menatap mata Anko. "Beusaha apa, An?"

Anko memejamkan matanya yang bercucuran air mata rapat-rapat. Menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Dia berusaha ngajak gue gituaaaannn..." Anko melompat ke pelukan Kakashi sambil sesegukan.

"Apaa?" suara Kakashi menggelegar, bisa jadi menimbulkan gempa bumi kecil.

Anko nyaris terpelanting gara-gara Kakashi berdiri mendadak. "Kakashi, mau kemanaaa...?" rengeknya.

"Mau menghajar Kabuto."

Anko buru-buru mencengkram lengan Kakashi. "Jangaaan... di sini aja. Gua nggak mau lo berurusan sama Kabuto. Lagian, gue masih pengin curhat."

Tangan Kakashi mengepal. Selama ini, setiap kali Anko patah hati gara-gara cowoknya, Kakashi oke-oke saja saat dilarang 'menyelesaikan masalah secara laki-laki' dengan mantan-mantannya Anko. Tapi kali ini? Itu kan sama saja dengan percobaan pemorkasaan. "Lo gila apa gimana sih? Dia nyaris memerkosa lo, tau! Masih bagus gue gak lapor polisi!"

"Tapi kan nggak diperkosa."

"APA? Anko mau diperkosa? Sama siapa? Lo baik-baik saja kan, An?" tiba-tiba Rin nongol dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Anko dengan panik.

"Bukan diperkosa," tukas Anko risi.

Kakashi mamakai jaketnya.

"Kakashi..., di sini ajaaa. Gue perlu kalian berdua lagian ngapain ngurusin sih Kabuto? Biarin aja dia mampus gue kunciin di kamar mandi."

Kakashi melirik dari sudut matanya. "Lo ngunciin dia di kamar mandi?"

Anko mengangguk sambil nyengir. Rasanya dia sedikit puas kalau ingat sekarang Kabuto pasti lagi sibuk teriak-teriak minta tolong. Pastinya dengan posisi kamar mandi di dalam kamar, Kabuto bakalan lama ada di situ. Mungkin sampai nanti malam, waktu orang tuanya mulai sadar anak lelakinya yang kurang ajar itu belum keluar buat makan malam.

"Bagus! Biar dia mati dimakan kecoa." Kakashi melempar badannya ke kasur.

"Kalian ngomongin siapa sih? Siapa yang dikurung di kamar mandi? Pemerkosanya?" Rin celingukan bingung.

"Kabuto," jawab Anko pendek.

"KABUTO?"

Anko mengangguk.

CTAK! Rin menjetikkan jari kuat-kuat. "I knew it! Gue udah duga si Kabuto monyet itu brengsek! Untung lo belum sempat diapa-apain."

Anko dan Kakashi menatap heran ke arah Rin.

"Kok?" ujar Anko bingung.

"Tapi lo jangan marah ya, An?"

Alis Anko naik dua sentimeter. "Marah?"

"Si Kabuto pernah nyoba ngerayu gue..."

"Apa?"

"...ngerayu Mamori anak sebelah, ngerayu Orihime anak kelas 3 IPA 1, ngerayu Ayame anak ibu kantin, malah pernah ngerayu bu Tsunade, guru magang waktu itu."

Anko melongo. "Selama dia pacaran sama gue?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Sialaaah! Terkutuk! Kurang ajar! Nggak tau diri! Sok kecakepaaannn!" jerit Anko murka. Sementara Anko mengamuk, Kakashi dan Rin siap-siap pasang jurus 'menghindari timpukan kilat'. Masalahnya, sambil jerit-jerit Anko melempar semua benda yang ada di kasur. Semua yang ada di kasur, bantal, guling, plus kaus kaki bau kas Kakashi latihan bola, bertebrangan ke mana-mana.

"Aduh!" pekik Rin yang sial kesambit kotak pensil. Hah? Kotak pensil?

"Anko, stooop!" Kakashi buru-buru menahan tangan Anko begitu sadar Anko mulai merambah meja belajar yang berada persis di sebelah kasur.

Biarpun sekarang Anko sudah lumayan tenang, dongkolnya belum hilang juga. Baru kali ini dia putus pacaran dengan cara semengerikan itu. Bibir Anko masih bersungut-sungut sewot sambil sesekali meninju kasur Kakashi yang sudah babak belur alias berantakan kayak habis kena gempa bumi lokal.

Anko paling anti menjomblo. Kenyataannya memang Anko tidak pernah menjomblo. Sayangnya, dari sederet cowok yang pernah pacaran sama Anko, tidak ada yang bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan! Gampang buat Anko dapat cowok lain setelah putus cinta dan meraung-raung histeris pada kedua sobatnya, Kakashi dan Rin. Cowok mana yang nggak ngiler sama wajah cantik, gaya keren, dan bodi oke Anko?

Mata Anko masih bengkak. Maskaranya belopotan di sekiling mata. Mirip orang kena tinju waktu tawuran. Rambutnya yang hasil nyalon dari pagi, jadi jabrik mirip singa jantan.

"Kayaknya gue kena kutukan deh," keluh Anko.

"Kutukan? Siapa yang ngutuk elo?" tanya Rin.

Anko angkat bahu. "Mana gue tau? Yang jelas, gue nggak pernah bisa punya pacar lebih dari tiga bulan. Selalu putus. Apa lagi coba, kalo bukan kutukan?"

"Apes?" celetuk Rin sadis.

Kakashi cekikikan.

"Kok kalian malah ngetawain gue sih? Lo sih enak, Rin, dari zaman bedil sudut sampe peluru kendali, pacar lo itu-itu aja: Obiiitooo... melulu. Nggak putus-putus. Jelas lo nggak menanggung kutukan."

"Jelas lah. Siapa yang mau ngutuk gue? Mantan gue cuma satu, itu juga putus baik-baik."

Mendadak Anko terlonjak, mirip orang yang nggak sengaja menduduki belut listrik. "HAH? Maksud lo? Kemungkinan ini kutukan dari mantan-mantan gue?"

"Siapa tahu."

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Stop, stop! Kalian ngomongin apaan sih? Kutak-kutuk-kutak-kutuk."

"Kutukan," ralat Anko.

"Ada-ada aja. Realitis dong, An. Masa sih ada yang begituan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dong?"

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Mungkin ini semua alasannya dari lo sendiri."

"Lho, kok gue? Udah jelas mereka-mereka itu yang aneh. Malah ada yang brengsek kayak Kabuto. Masa gue bertahan pacaran kalo mereka kayak gitu?"

Sepertinya sudah saatnya Kakashi memberitahu sahabatnya ini. Siapa sih yang tega melihat teman dekatnya setiap tiga bulan patah hati? Apalagi kalau dia selalu menangis di paviliunnya ini. "Mungkin karena lo terlalu gampang jatuh cinta."

Ekspresi Anko kali ini betul-betul luar biasa. Matanya melotot, bibir melongo, ditambah mematung di posisinya. Kakashi duduk di sandaran tangan sofa tempat Anko duduk.

"Masa lo gak sadar?"

Anko menggeleng. Rin ikut menggeleng.

"Coba gue tanya, pernah nggak lo nola cowok?"

"Nggg... pernah, Kakuzu."

"Anko, Kakuzu jangan dihitung. Dia kan penjaga sekolah. Umurnya aja hampir tiga lima. Serius, An."

Anko berpikir keras. Setiap putus dari satu cowok, Anko selalu menerima ajakan jadian cowok berikutnya. Tentunya nggak sembarang cowok berani menyatakan cinta pada Anko. Paling tidak, si cowok harus sadar diri. Introspeksi sebelum maju. Cukup ganteng atau nggak, cukup keren atau nggak, dan ... cukup 'bermutu' atau nggak untuk jadi pacar Anko. Semacam seleksi gitu deh. Menolak cowok? Siapa yang harus ditolak? Mereka semua cowok keren.

"Kayaknya nggak, semua mantan gue emang cowok yang gue suka kok..."

"Suka? Cuma sekedar suka terus lo langsung jadian? An, lo terlalu gampang pacaran. Nggak milih-milih. Setiap putus, lo anti ngejomblo. Status punya cowok buat lo penting banget. Sampe-sampe lo nggak milih cowok macam apa yang lo terima. Jelas aja lo putus melulu. Gue udah lama merhatiin ini lho, Anko... dan gue yakin banget, itu sebabnya. Kebanyakan pacar lo Cuma pelampiasan dari yang sebelumnya." Kakashi nyerocos panjang-lebar. Pidato siang hari.

"Kayaknya Kakashi bener deh," timpal Rin.

Anko terdiam. Masa iya?

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>Anko menyelonjorkan kaki di kursi teras pavilion Kakashi. Lumayan juga sore-sore begini kena angin sepoi-sepoi. Kakashi duduk di sebelah Anko, siapin kuping buat jadi gentong nampung curhatan Anko. Plus siap bahu. Hehehe, a shoulder to cry on gitu maksudnya.<p>

Rin kerajinan chatting. Padahal chatting-nya kalau bukan sama Obito (pacarnya, yang dalam keadaan mengigau pun Rin ber-sms ria sama dia), paling sama Kirio, abangnya yang sekolah di luar negeri. Rin bilang dia bakal menyusul ke teras kalau Obito sudah seratus kali mengetik I love you selama mereka chatting. Dia duduk santai di depan laptop Kakashi yang internatnya online nyaris 24 jam.

"Barangkali lo bener juga ya, Kakashi….," desah Anko pelan.

Kakashi menyeruput teh panasnya. "Mungkin."

"Abis gimana dong, Kakashi? Gue nggak tahan ngejomblo. Kayaknya ada yang kurang aja gitu."

"Kan ada gue sama Rin."

"Tapi kalian berdua kan sobat gue, bukan pacar. Masa sih gue mau mesra-mesraan sama elo?" Anko melirik Kakashi sambil nyengir.

"Kalau itu bisa membantu. Paling nggak, sampe lo nemuin cowok yang tepat. Sama gue, paling nggak lo juga nggak perlu nangis bombay gara-gara patah hati." Kakashi melempar batu ke arah taman.

Anko memandang langit-langit teras dan mendesah. "Sampe gue nemuin cowok yang tepat?"

"He-eh."

"Selama ini satu pun nggak ada ya, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Gue rasa mulai sekarang lo harus berhenti pacaran Cuma gara-gara lo nggak suka ngejomblo. Cari deh orang yang tepat. Satu orang yang tepat bakal jauh lebih baik daripada seribu cowok yang sama sekali salah. Sekeren apa pun mereka."

"Gue rasa lo bener juga. Kayaknya cowok-cowok gue yang dulu kok nggak ada yang beres ya, Kakashi?" Anko mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di bibir, menerawang ke masa lalu. "Lo inget Kidoumaru, nggak? Cowok gue yang pemain band itu?"

"Oooh, yang bikin nyokap-bokap lo nyaris kena jantung begitu tahu lo pacaran sama dia?"

Anko mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia cekikikan sendiri. Ingatannya terbang ke masa pacarannya saat kelas satu SMU sama Kidoumaru yang ancur itu. Dan sumpah, Anko bersyukur semuanya sudah berlalu!

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

Anko celingukan mencari sosok Kidoumaru. Ah, itu dia!

Kidoumaru menstater motor gedenya. Kakak kelasnya ini memang terkenal hobi balap motor. Dia juga penggebuk drum band underground yang lumayan terkenal di Konoha. Sebenarnya Anko kurang paham tentang musik yang berisiknya minta ampun itu. Setiap kali band Kidoumaru manggung, satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulut vokalisnya yang Anko ngerti cuma, "AAAHHH!"

"Gue duduknya nyamping ya, Kidoumaru?" Anko panik melihat jok motor gede yang tak kalah gede dengan ukuran motornya itu. Tapi siapa sih yang bakal nolak boncengan naik motor sama cowok semacho Kidoumaru?

Kidoumaru mengangkat alis. "Nyamping? Emang lo mau ke pasar naek motor bebek? Kalo duduknya nyamping, gue rasa lo harus pake konde," kata Kidoumaru dengan suara garangnya.

Anko meringis. "Gue ngadep depan deh." Dari pada harus pake konde.

BERERERRP... BEREREERP... BRUUUMMM, suara motor itu juga gede banget, Anko memeluk pinggang kekar Kidoumaru dari belakang. Sambil setengah mati mencari posisi yang pas supaya gambar Doraemon di balik roknya aman.

"Kidoumaru, jangan ngebut dong. Gue nggak biasa nih naik motor..."

"Itulah seninya motor, Sayang. Semakin kenceng motor gue, semakin kenceng lo meluk pinggang gue. Asyik, kan?" Kidoumaru memutar gasnya.

Muka Kidoumaru mendadak seperti tercekik. Jadi aneh. Matanya jadi agak juling.

"Ekhh, ekhhhh, Sayang, melukknya khekencengan… gue bias mhati nih…"

"Anko, kamu dari mana? Kenapa kamu terlam–"

"Mama, kenalin, ini Kidoumaru."

"Halo, Tante." Kidoumaru mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh berbagai macam aksesori metal. "Apa kabar, Tan? Saya Kidoumaru. Anak band metal di sekolah kami," ujar Kidoumaru sambil mengguncang-guncang tangan Mama.

Mama meringis. Betul-betul meringis. Persis orang meringis nahan sakit perut atau gara-gara kakinya menginjak duri landak. Yang pasti Mama meringis. "Halo, Nak Kidoumaru. Silahkan duduk."

"Oh, nggak usah, Tante. Kebetulan saya mau langsung cabut aja. Masih ada urusan di kios tato saya. Banyak pelanggan."

Anko yakin mata Mama nyaris melompat keluar karena terlalu ngotot menelan ludah mendengar Kidoumaru –pemilik kios tato yang banyak pelanggannya– mau cabut.

Dan bisa ditebak, sorenya sewaktu Papa pulang kerja, Mama membuat laporan tentang Kidoumaru lengkap dengan ciri-cirinya, termasuk semua ucapan Kidoumaru. Kios tato, mau cabut, anak band metal.

Dan Anko pun masuk ke ruang makan untuk disidang.

"Anko...," Papa mulai pidato kenegaraannya. "Kamu anak perempuan Papa satu-satunya." Itu mah Anko juga tahu, karena selama lima belas tahun Anko kan tinggal di rumah yang sama. "Kakak kamu, Asuma, ada di luar negeri. Bisa dibilang kamu satu-satunya milik Papa dan Mama sekarang."

Anko menunduk mengaduk-ngaduk nasinya. Curang banget Asuma. Pasti sekarang abangnya itu bebas merdeka di negara Paman Sam sana. Pacaran sama cewek-cewek keren. Padahal gaya cewek-cewek sana pasti bikin Mama seratus kali lebih shock daripada waktu melihat Kidoumaru tadi.

"Papa nggak mau kamu terjerumus pergaulan bebas."

Oh my God... here it comes...

"Papa pengin kamu bisa pilih-pilih temem bergaul. Jangan sampai kamu salah pergaulan. Apalagi sama cowok-cowok urakan yang nggak jelas juntrungannya seperti Kodomo…"

"Kidoumaru, Pa."

"Ya, Kidoumaru. Yang Mama ceritakan sama Papa tadi."

"Tapi, Pa, Kidoumaru bukan anak urakan..."

"Tapi punya kios tato?"

Anko angkat bahu.

"Pokoknya, Papa nggak mau kamu bergaul sama cowok macam begitu," tegas Papa.

"Tapi Pa..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, ini semua demi kebaikan kamu," putus Papa final.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Masa bokap gue bilang gitu sih, Kakashi? Padahal kan Kidoumaru pacar gue...," dumel Anko.<p>

Papa kebangetan deh! Masa Anko diultimatum untuk nggak ketemu Kidoumaru lagi atau Anko bakal dikurung alias dilarang ke mana-mana kecuali ke sekolah. Sadisnya lagi, Papa bilang Kakashi ditetapkan sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki yang dizinkan datang ke rumah. WAH! Terus kapan Anko punya pacar dong? Memangnya harus pacaran sama Kakashi? Papa tega banget! Mengkekang kebebasan dan kecerian masa remaja nih namanya!

"Ya intinya bokap-nyokap lo nggak suka sama Kidoumaru," jawab Kakashi pendek sambil menekan tombol X pada stik PS2-nya, menendang musuh yang nyolot bergoyang kanan-kiri di depannya.

Anko meniup poninya. "Itu sih gue juga tahu. Masalahnya, berarti bokap gue nggak menghargai kejujuran gue dong. Jarang lho, anak zaman sekarang, mau terus terang soal pacarnya ke orangtua mereka," balas Anko membela diri.

"Lo suruh aja Kidoumaru berhenti dari band anehnya, terus ganti usaha tatonya jadi usaha pengetikan kilat atau rental komputer. Panti pijet bisa juga."

"Kalo gitu sih, mending gue pacaran sama Gai aja."

"Ya udah, pacaran aja sama Gai sana."

Anko menggebuk bahu Kakashi pakai bantal. "Serius dong, Kakashi! Gue ke sini mau minta bantuan elo, tau! Eh, elo malah ngeledek gue."

"Habis gimana dong? Jelas bokap lo nggak suka sama Kidoumaru. Jujur nih, kalo gue jadi bokap lo, gue juga nggak mau anak perempuan gue pacaran sama cowok model Kidoumaru."

"Tuh kaan, Kakashi..."

"Serius. Mendingan sekarang lo yakinin ortu lo kalo Kidoumaru anak baik-baik. Kalo bisa ya lo minta Kidoumaru berubah. Selama dia masih kayak gitu, bokap lo tetep aja nggak bakalan suka."

Anko terdiam. "Pokoknya bakal gue tunjukin kalo Kidoumaru itu anaknya asyik. Masa sih, bokap-nyokap gue nggak bisa ngelihat tampang keren Kidoumaru di balik gaya urakannya?"

Kakashi melirik bingung. "Tampang keren?"

Seandainya Papa dan Mama bisa melihatnya, mungkin aja kan mereka agak melunak? Maksudnyaaa... cowok cakep selalu bisa dimaafkan. Ya kan?"

"Good luck deh," Sahut Kakashi datar sambil tetap serius menatap layar TV.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Ya ampuuuun, Anko..., Kamu mau ke mana pake baju aneh kayak gitu?"<p>

"Mau nonton konser, Ma," jawab Anko cuek. Jangan bilang Mama mau mengeluarkan perintah mengganti tank top singlet, jins hipster robek-robek, rambut gaya punk acak-acakan, plus atribut metal lainnya. Apalagi kalau harus menghapus make-up gothic-nya. Tok, tok, ini kan konser punk?

Kayaknya kepala Mama langsung pening deh. Buktinya Mama mendadak duduk di kursi meja makan sambil melongo memelototi Anko-nya. "Pake baju begitu?" ulang Mama.

"Ma, Anko mau nonton konser," ulang Anko, meyakinkan Mama nonton konser memang begini. Kecuali konser Jazz atau Melow.

Mama menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan hidung. Mungkin angin hasil kipasan tangan itu menambah udara yang masuk ke paru-paru Mama yang jadi sesak akibat kaget. "Oke. Kamu pergi sama siapa?"

"Sama Kakashi kok, Ma..."

Pasti Mama langsung lega mendengar nama Kakashi. Satu-satunya cowok yang sering diundang makan di rumah. Malah makanan-makanan favoritnya hampir selalu disiapkan.

"Nah, tuh Kakashi dateng." Suara bel pintu berbunyi.

"Sore, Tante," sapa Kakashi sopan.

Mama langsung sumringah melihat Kakashi. Saking akrabnya, kayaknya Mama dan Papa lebih percaya kata-kata Kakashi atau Rin daripada Anko. "Mau pergi sekarang?"

"Iya, Tante."

"Ya sudah. Titip Anko, ya? Dandanannya aneh gitu kayak landak. Tante takut dia diculik," komentar Mama asal.

"Kami jalan dulu ya, Tante?" pamit Kakashi.

"Dah, Mama..." Anko mengecup pipi kanan kiri Mama. Fiuuuuhhh, untung ada Kakashi. Masa sih, Anko harus rela nonton konser pake gaun? Hiii...

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Gila lo, An, gue jadi ikutan dosa, tau!" Bibir Kakashi bersungut-sungut.<p>

Anko nyengir. "Tapi apa yang lo lakukan buat gue ini bener-bennneeerrr berarti," rayu Anko.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. "Berarti gimana? Gue jadi bohong sama nyokap lo. Belum lagi kalo ada apa-apa pas lo lagi sama Kidoumaru nanti. Yang kena kan gue juga, udah bantuin lo pergi diem-diem sama Kidoumaru."

"Iya, iya, iyaaa... tapi gue janji deh, nggak bakalan ada apa-apa."Anko mengacungkan dua jarinya. "Suer."

Kalau sudah begini, Kakashi bisa apa? Kenapa sih laki-laki sering lemah sama rengekan wanita? Biarpun Anko mengacungkan empat tanda suer dengan jarinya, tangan kiri, tangan kanan, kaki kiri, kaki kanan, siapa yang bisa jamin Anko bakal aman-aman saja sama Kidoumaru? Anak punk yang rambutnya bisa dibuat tusuk sate?

"Stop, stop, Kakashi..." Anko memukul-mukul sisi pintu mobil.

"Iya, iya... kok kayak nyetop taxi aja sih? Gue juga bisa lihat Kidoumaru berdiri di situ. Rambutnya bisa buat rambu lalu lintas." Kakashi menepikan mobilnya.

Kidoumaru nangkring dengan macho di sadel motornya. Tidik bibirnya sekarang jadi tempat bertengger anting silver. Cuma di luar sekolah Kidoumaru bisa memamerkan semua antingnya. Di bibir, di alis, di hidung. Malah ada gosip Kidoumaru ikut-ikutan Axl Rose tindik di... Hiii...

"Hei, man, thanks ya udah ngejemput cewek gue." Kidoumaru merangkul pundak Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum sekilas. "Berhubung gue yang harus mulangin lagi, pastiin lo balikin dia ke gue utuh. Kalo ada apa-apa, lo balikin aja sendiri ke rumahnya."

Entah apa yang lucu, tapi Kidoumaru tertawa ngakak sambil menepuk-nepuk, atau tepatnya menggebuk-gebuk punggung Kakashi. Sebenarnya Anko agak ngilu melihat anting bibir cowoknya itu ikut bergerak-gerak.

"Santai, maaan, dia pasti aman."

Kakashi pun berlalu.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Yeaaahhh! Arggghhh... waccacacacaca aaahhh!" begitu kira-kira teriakan vokalis band Kidoumaru yang tertangkap oleh Anko.<p>

Anko melirik kanan-kiri. Nyaris semua orang di situ memakai celana kulit ketat dengan rambut berdiri tegak, malah runcing-runcing. Sepatu mereka juga mungkin empat nomor lebih besar daripada ukuran kaki mereka sebenarnya.

"Ini buat Ankooo...!" DUNG TAK TAK DUNG TAK DUNG TRAKTAK TAK TAK CESSSSSS!

Anko melongo waktu namanya disebut lalu diikuti gebukan atraktif drum dari Kidoumaru. Belum lagi aksi heroik Kidoumaru berdiri di atas bangku lalu menunjuk Anko dengan stik drumnya. "Cintakuuuu!" pekiknya lagi.

"Yeeeaaahhh!" sambut kerumunan anak muda itu sambil melompat-lompat.

Sedetik, dua detik. Tiga detik, Anko baru sadar. Romantis banget. Well, bukan dalam artian romantis yang 'romantis' ya. Maksudnya bukan sentimentil gitu. Yang jelas pacarnya yang keren dan punk abis itu menyebut namanya di depan kerumunan penonton, menunjukkanya dengan stik drum, lalu menjerit histeris 'Cintakuuu!'. Itu cukup romantis lho, buat orang-orang segarang Kidoumaru.

* * *

><p><em>Bersambung deeh...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Oooh... senangnya dapet enam review, biar dibilang masih sedikit sama tetangga, tetep aja gue seneennng... apalagi ada yang baik hati mau ngefave...^^

Tengkyu semuanya... lam kenal juga ma Giat...^^

* * *

><p><strong>PENGALAMAN CINTA<strong>

Disclamer: Naruto punya abang Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau Kakashi punya gue Selamanya! –tetep nyolot/geplaked/

Warning: AU! OOC –semanata-mata untuk menghibur!

Summary: Oooh... Anko patah hati lagi! Siapa lagi yang ikut pusing kalo bukan Kakashi dan Rin, sahabat SMU Anko? Rutinitas menghibur Anko yang putus cinta selalu terjadi di kamar paviliun Kakashi. Untung ada Kakashi, sobat dalam SUSAH dan seneng, nangis dan ketawa... pokoknya komplet deh!

**Episode Kedua****! **

**Lampu, kamera, action!**

Anko memeluk kaki. Dari selonjoran, sekarang jadi meringkuk. Rupanya biarpun anginnya cuma sepoi-sepoi, lama-lama dingin juga.

"Pake jaket nih, gaun lo tipis banget." Kakashi melemparkan jaketnya ke arah Anko.

"Makasih." Jaket Kakashi hangat. Di balik bahan denimnya ada bulu-bulu yang lumayan tebal.

"Lo juga sih, dulu terlalu belain Kidoumaru."

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kakashi bikin Anko terbatuk-batuk kecil. "Hah?"

"Lo terlalu belain Kidoumaru."

"Ah, masa sih?"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. Betul kata orang, cinta itu buta. Atau orang bisa buta karena cinta. Atau cinta bikin hilang ingatan ya?

"Emangnya lo lupa, gue selalu jadi korban setiap lo mau kencan sama Kidoumaru? Lo inget nggak, lo udah bikin gue batal nonton KOBATAMA sama anak-anak?" Kakashi melirik Anko. Masa pengorbananya dilupakan begitu saja?

Anko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Mengingat-ngingat. Apa iya dia dulu segitunya sama Kidoumaru? Tapi yang namanya kenangan sama Kidoumaru memang susah buat dilupain. Sekarang Anko malah cengar-cengir sendiri sambil melamun mengingat makhluk 'ajaib' bernama Kidoumaru itu.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"Ya Kakashi, ya...?" rengek Anko sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kakashi.

"Mau ke mana sih, Anko? Lagian kan ada Kidoumaru. Minta anter dia aja, tinggal bilang pergi sama gue ke orang rumah. Biasanya juga gitu kan?" Kakashi memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tas. Yamato dan Iruka dari tadi nangkring di depan kelas menunggunya. Yamato lagi murah hati. Dia punya tiga tiket KOBATAMA dan dengan sangat dermawan mengajak Kakashi dan Iruka.

Anko malah garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kok malah garuk-garuk sih? Belum cuci rambut? Malu sama Kidoumaru? Rambut dia kan sama baunya, cuek aja."

"Tunggu, tunggu…" Anko menangkap tangan Kakashi. "Anterin gue deh, ya? Nanti gue beliin tiket KOBATAMA buat babak selanjutnya. Ya? Kita nonton bertiga sama Rin," pinta Anko memelas.

Kakashi berhenti, menoleh, dan menatap sahabatnya terheran-heran. Wah, kenapa nih? Kok tiba-tiba semua orang jadi murah hati?

"Nggg... soalnya, Kakashi, Gue mau ke acara penggalangan dana buat bencana alam. Gue ngemsi."

"Terus? Ya udah, minta anter Kidoumaru aja." Kakashi siap-siap cabut.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashiiii..."

"Apa, apa, apa?" Kakashi melirik Yamato dan Iruka yang sibuk memberi kode supaya cepetan.

"Nggg, masalahnya, Kakashi, kalo ke acara amal bukan bagian Kidoumaru," ujar Anko pelan.

"Maksudnya?" alis Kakashi berekerut heran.

"Ke konser musik dan main band prioritas nomor satu, piknik alias jalan-jalan dan nge-date naik motor prioritas nomor dua. Belanja boleh, tapi Kidoumaru nunggu di kafe aja. Plus nganter sekolah. Yang lainnya bukan jatah Kidoumaru buat nganter-nganter. Soalnya, Cuma tempat-tempat itu yang bikin Kidoumaru nyaman," sambar Rin yang entah sejak kapan ada di situ.

Kakashi melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya tanda belum mengerti penjelasan Rin. "Apaan sih? Bukan jatah Kidoumaru? Merasa nyaman?" Kakashi menatap Anko penuh tanda tanya.

Anko melotot ke arah Rin. Penjelasannya terlalu gamblang. Mata Kakashi nyaris copot mendengar pengenalan singkat syarat-syarat pacaran Kidoumaru. Anko nyengir. "Ngg... ngg... Kidoumaru kan orangnya nggak gampang nyesuain diri..."

"Ya, tapi masa lo ada acara sepenting ini dia–" kata-kata Kakashi terputus karena ia sama sekali blank di mana si Kidoumaru sekarang. "Omong-omong, di mana dia?"

"Ngecat pelat nomor motornya," cicit Anko pelan.

"NGECAT PELAT NOMOR?" pekik Kakashi seolah barusan bilang Kidoumaru lagi pesta shabu-shabu atau jadi bandar togel. "Dasar cewek. Lo sadar nggak sih, itu berarti dia cuma mau nganterin lo ke acar-acaranya dia aja. Kecuali duduk di kafe nungguin lo belanja. Sambil ngeceng mungkin?" seloroh Kakashi geram. "Padahal lo mau nganter dia ke mana-mana... ahhh, bentar, bentar, lo tunggu sini." Kakashi melempar tasnya ke bangku dan melangkah cepat keluar menghampiri Yamato dan Iruka. Lalu mereka ngobrol serius.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi balik dengan bibir sedikit mayun. "Ayo."

Anko refleks melonjak-lonjak. "Asyiiikkk, Yamato dan Iruka nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Bawel ah. Memangnya kalau Yamato sama Iruka protes, lo bakal berhenti merengek-rengek?" Kakashi meraih tasnya. "Lo ikut kan, Rin?"

"Wah, sori nih, gue ada janji sama Obito," tolak Rin sambil membentuk tanda love dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kapan sih lo nggak ada janji sama Obito?" protes Anko.

"Ih siriiik! Makanya..., pacaran yang langgeng dong kayak gue...," cibir Rin sambil ngeloyor kabur.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Nggak ngerti gue sama Kidoumaru lo itu."<p>

"Minum, Kakashi, minum. Gue haus. Grogi abis nih."

Kakashi menyodorkan jus apel. "Masa Kidoumaru nggak mau nganter ceweknya datang ke acara sepenting ini sih? Malah lebi rela ceweknya siantar cowok lain, lagi."

Anko mencubit hidung Kakashi gemas. "Tapi lo bukan sembarang cowok. Lo sobat gue yang paliiing... baik."

Mulut Kakashi menirukan kata-kata Anko tanpa suara dengan gaya mengejek.

Penampilan anak-anak jalanan yang mempersembahkan lagu dengan alat-alat musik sederhana di atas panggung menarik banyak pengunjung.

"Keren juga ya kalo bandnya Kidoumaru bisa main di sini?" komentar Anko.

Kakashi mendelik kaget. Tampang preman Kidoumaru lagi melet dengan mata melotot dan rambut berdiri melintas di bayangannya. "Hiii..." ia bergidik.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh rendah. Artinya sebentar lagi Anko naik panggung dan bercuap-cuap tentang acara selanjutnya.

"Okeee... tepuk tangan dong buat adik-adik kita tadi. Penampilannya oke banget, kan?" dengan lancar Anko berkoar di depan para pengunjung.

Kakashi menatap ke arah panggung sambil senyum. _Boleh juga Anko._

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Tost!" Anko dan Kakashi mendetingkan gelas lemon squash mereka. Sekarang mereka duduk di kursi depan kafe.<p>

"Sukses banget lo, Anko." Kakashi menyeruput minumannya. Lumayan dapat traktiran honor ngemsi dari Anko.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>Sahabat adalah seseorang yang ada pada saat susah dan senang. Pada saat SUSAH dan senang. Kali ini Kakashi bukan menemani dalam susah dan senang, tapi ketiban susah. Tepatnya sial. Entah dari mana rimbanya, tapi tiba-tiba...<p>

"Anko!" itu jelas-jelas suara Kidoumaru. Cowok metal itu sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang Anko dan Kakashi yang siap-siap masuk mobil. Jujur aja nih, tampang Kidoumaru agak ketuan untuk ukuran anak kelas tiga SMU.

"Ki-Kidoumaru?"

"Jadi gitu ya? Lo bilang lo mo pergi ngemsi di acara sosial, nggak tahunya lo jalan sama cowok lain!" geram Kidoumaru dengan mata melotot.

"Lho, gue emang habis emsi kok. Gue tadi makan dulu. Sekarang mau balik. Lagian, Kidoumaru, ini kan Kakashi," Anko menekankan. Kakashi kan sahabatnya. Kidoumaru juga tahu. Bukankah selama ini yang dengan sukses meloloskan Anko dari rumah buat jalan sama Kidoumaru itu Kakashi?

Kidoumaru makin melotot. Ditariknya Anko agak menjauh dari Kakashi. "Iya, gue tahu dia Kakashi. Dia cowok kan? Lagian lo udah punya cowok masih jalan berduaan sama cowok lain. Biarpun dia sobat lo, tetap aja dia cowok. Lo sendiri, memang nggak marah kalau gue jalan berduaan sama cewek lain? Hah?"

"Ngg..."

"Lo kan bisa pergi sendiri. Nggak harus berduaan sama cowok. Lo harus inget dong, Anko, lo tuh udah punya pacar. Udah nggak bisa gitu lagi. Sama Kakashi sekalipun," tegas Kidoumaru.

Ternyata Kidoumaru cemburu. "Sori ya, Kidoumaru... gue nggak tahu lo bakalan marah. Soalnya Kakashi kan... Kakashi kan saha–"

Tiba-tiba Kidoumaru mencengkram bahu Anko. "Gue tahu dia sahabat lo. Tapi lo punya pacar. Gue!"

"Udah dong. Kidoumaru. Tadi gue yang nawarin diri nganterin dia. Habis gue pikir..."

Kidoumaru menepis tangan Kakashi. "Aaahhh, lo mendingan nggak usah ikut campur! Ini urusan gue sama cewek gue!" ancamnya.

"Tapi dia itu sahabat gue."

"Sahabat, sahabat! Basi tahu nggak! Lo memang..." Muka Kidoumaru merah menahan amarah. Giginya dikertakkan. Bibirnya tertangkup marah dan urat-urat di kepalanya bertonjolan. Tangannya terangkat siap meninju Kakashi.

KRUOOEEK! Hah? Bunyi apaan tuh?

Wajah Kakashi tak kalah aneh. Dia sudah pasang kuda-kuda menahan pukulan Kidoumaru, tahunya... "Lo kentut, ya?" tanya Kakashi polos, lalu melirik Anko minta konfirmasi bahwa Anko juga mendengar bunyi aneh dan mengerikan itu.

Anko melirik Kakashi heran. Situasi lagi panas, ditambah 'kecelakaan' kentut yang bikin Kidoumaru tambah naik darah, masa sih Kakashi sempat-sempatnya bertanya? Dengan hati-hati takut ketahuan Kidoumaru, Anko menunjuk perutnya sendiri, berusaha mengirim kode sambil meringis geli campur ngeri. "Perutnya..., bunyi perutnya...," bisik Anko nyaris tanpa suara.

Kakashi membulatkan bibirnya. "Ooo...," desisnya pelan. "Lo laper?" tanyanya polos. Ya ampun!

"Ahhh! Ayo, Anko! Gue yang nganter lo pulang!" Masih dengan wajah merah, Kidoumaru menyeret Anko yang perasaannya sangat campur aduk kali ini. Kaget, takut, merasa bersalah, senang karena dicemburui, sekaligus geli. Ya ampun, perutnya bunyi waktu mau berantem? Kidoumaru kayaknya bakal balik lagi nanti, pengin banget rasanya nonjok koki yang seenaknya masak enak waktu perutnya lebih dari sekedar keroncongan gara-gara belum makan. Menjatuhkan harga diri! Ini perut juga, nggak tau diri! Kenapa pakai bunyi segala sih?

_Flashback End_

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Lo berdua ngomongin Kidoumaru, ya?" celetuk Rin yang tiba-tiba nongol dari dalam rumah sambil meletakkan piring berisi keripik kentang, biarpun asyik pacaran online sama Obito, kuping Rin selalu siaga memantau obrolan Anko dan Kakashi di teras.<p>

Anko dan Kakashi kompak mengangguk.

"Gila, baru kali itu gue lihat kalian berdua musuhan." Rin nyengir sambil melompat ke kursi.

"Musuhan? Siapa yang musuhan? Ngaco lo Rin, kami berdua memang jadi rada jauh, terus jarang ketemu dan main bareng lagi..."

"Ya elah, Anko... itu kan kata lo. Jelas-jelas lo berdua udah kayak orang musuhan. Lo bukannya rada jauh, lagi, tapi putus komunikasi! Kidoumaru kan cemburu berat kalau lo masih deket sama Kakashi. Ya, kan? Lo tuh udah asli kayak nggak pernah kenal Kakashi. Demi Kidoumaru! Semua orang juga pada tahu, Anko."

Anko tercenung. "Masa sih?" tanyanya menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi angkat bahu.

"Lo tahu, Kakashi? Memang gitu, ya? Lo tahu tapi kok nggak bilang sama gue sih?" dumel Anko.

"Mana mungkin sih Kakashi bilang sama lo? Gue aja nyaris dicekik gara-gara mau cerita ke elo. Dia nggak mau lo berantem lagi sama Kidoumaru. Kalu lo tahu, lo pasti parno. Gitu kan? Kata Kakashi biarin aja dulu, lo lagi menikmati masa-masa jatuh cinta. Sok romantis nih anak!" Rin mendorong bahu Kakashi pelan.

Kakashi nyengir. "Maksud gue, biarin aja. Ntar kalau udah bosen juga dia balik lagi ke gue. Dia kan nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari gue."

Anko manyun. "Ge-er lo, jelek! Mana mungkin gue bertahan sama Kidoumaru yang aneh dan berbahaya itu?"

"Duuuhhh, dulu cinta!" sindir Rin.

"Rese!"

Anko terbayang-bayang dan jadi heran sendiri. Kenapa juga ya dia dulu segitunya sama Kidoumaru?

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

Aturan Kidoumaru betul-betul ketat sampai-sampai di sekolah Kidoumaru ngintilin Anko ke mana-mana, takut Anko ngomong sama Kakashi. Yang lebih heboh lagi, Kidoumaru sampai nyebar mata-mata amatiran (yang kalau nguntit kentara banget) buat ngawasin Anko kalau pas Kidoumaru nggak ada. Dia takut Anko curi-curi ketemu Kakashi. Anko dan Kidoumaru pasangan metal yang mesra dan jarang berantem, tapi peraturan alias perjanjian bersama mereka adalah Anko harus menjaga jarak dari Kakashi. Belum lagi Anko juga jarang ngobrol sama Rin.

"Mau ke mana kamu, Anko?"

Anko langsung ngerem mendadak. "Ng... ada pentas seni gitu, Ma, di sekolah teman Anko."

"Sama siapa?" tanya Mama curiga.

"K-Kakashi, Ma. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Aduuuh, Anko dosa banget sih. Padahal Kakashi nggak tahu apa-apa. Ah, lagian Kakashi pasti maklum kalau dia tahu Anko mencatut namanya buat bohong sama Mama. Maksudnya, selama ini toh Kakashi nggak pernah protes atau keberatan kalau Anko dengan sangat terpaksa mendesaknya. Anko mau nggak mau harus 'menjual' nama Kakashi di hadapan Mama dan Papa. Toh pergi sama Kidoumaru aman. Sebatas konser punk, atau kios tatonya yang selalu jadi tempat mereka nongkrong. Biarpun metal begitu. Anko yakin Kidoumaru nggak mungkin ngajak Anko ke tempat mesum atau pesta narkoba. Jadi... cukup aman, kan?

Mata Mama menyipit penuh tanda tanya. Apalagi dandanan Anko yang ajaib. "Mana Kakashi-nya?"

Aduh! "Kakashi udah nunggu Anko di depan kompleks, Ma. Baru aja dia sms. Tadinya dia mau jemput ke sini, tapi katanya ketemu teman di depan, trus ngobrol. Makanya Anko yang ke sana." Duh! Lancar amat berbohongnya. Anko menatap Mama harap-harap cemas. Untung Papa belum pulang. Papa bisa lebih gila daripada polisi kalau soal menginterogasi anak gadisnya.

"Ya udah. Hati-hati. Jangan pulang kemaleman. Ntar Mama bilang sama Papa." Itu satu kelemahan Mama, nggak pernah mencoba kroscek apa Anko betul pergi sama Kakashi atau nggak.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Lho, Kidoumaru, kok ke sini? Katanya mau lihat Pensi SMA Ame?" teriak Anko di telinga Kidoumaru, di tengah deru motornya yang berisik.<p>

"Nggak seru lihat Pensi jam segini. Ntar kalau udah agak malem, baru kita ke sana," sahut Kidoumaru tak kalah kencang.

"Terus kita mau ke mana?"

Kidoumaru diam. Akhirnya motornya masuk ke pekarangan rumah di kawasan Kaza yang rimbun. Dari luar rumah itu kelihatan sepi-sepi saja. Ada beberapa motor segede motor Kidoumaru parkir di situ.

"Rumah siapa nih?" bisik Anko heran.

"Yoi, Bro!" seseorang cowok cepak yang bertindik tak kalah banyak sama Kidoumaru nongol dari pintu depan. Tangannya penuh gelang beraneka model. Ada yang dari kulit, tali gunung, batu-batuan, sampai rantai anjing.

"Ini rumah teman gue, anak sma Ame. Bandnya bakal main ntar malem. Sebelum bintang tamu lho. Sekarang kita party di sini aja dulu!" Kidoumaru menggantung helmnya. "Woi, Jiro, yang lain udah datang?" tanya Kidoumaru pada cowok itu.

"Ini cewek lo, Kidoumaru? Edaaan, boleh juga lo milih cewek. Beda," komentarnya, membuat Anko risi karena menekan kata 'beda'. Apa sih maksudnya?

"Gue Jiroubou."

"Anko," jawab Anko basa-basi.

"Yo, yo, masuk. Anak-anak ada di dalem kok. Eh, ada Tayuya sama Kiya juga."

"Oh ya?" sahut Kidoumaru antusias.

Anko melirik Kidoumaru heran.

"Asyik, Anko, lo ada temennya, jadi lo nggak bengong sendirian." Kidoumaru merangkul Anko dan berjalan masuk.

Anko nyaris jantungan begitu sampai di dalam. Ada sekitar lima cowok lain berpenampilan tak kalah heboh dan mengerikan dari Kidoumaru. Asap rokok mengepul di mana-mana, bikin sesak napas. Dan ya ampun! Ada dua cewek, yang satu pakai rok supermini dan satu lagi bercelana superketat dan superhipster plus baju atasan ketat yang nyaris membuat dadanya tumpah ruah!

"Kidoumaruuu, ya ampun, ke mana aja lo? Sibuk pacaran?" kata si rok mini sambil melirik sinis ke arah Anko. Apaan sih? Biasa aja dong!

"Ah! Rese lo!" Kidoumaru menyeret Anko mendekat ke arah cewek itu. "Kenalin nih, Anko. Anko, ini Tayuya." Kidoumaru memperkenalkan si rok mini. Berarti yang satu lagi itu pasti Kiya. Dia kelihatan asyik berangkulan mesra dengan salah satu cowok.

"Kidoumaru, ada barung baru nih!" yang satu ini namanya Sakon.

Kidoumaru melirik Anko, lalu merapatkan telunjuknya di bibir ke arah Sakon. Biarpun Anko nggak tahu pasti, dia yakin ada yang kurang beres.

"Kidoumaru, lo nggak pake narkoba, kan?" ceplos Anko.

Wajah Kidoumaru berubah kaget tapi buru-buru berubah tenang. "Kenapa, Anko? Kok bingung gitu sih? Sekali-kali gue sama anak-anak memang suka have fun kayak gini. Tapi kita nggak nyandu kok."

"Tapi tetep aja lo make narkoba!" pekik Anko. Tayuya dan Kiya mendelik, wajah mereka menyiratkan kata 'kampungan'.

"Lo nggak usah teriak gitu dong!" bentak Kidoumaru.

Kok bentak-bentak sih! Batin Anko. Cuma demi narkoba dan supaya kelihatan gaya di depan teman-temannya yang urakan dan dua cewek centil itu?

"Gue nggak mau liat lo lagi!" Anko mendorong tubuh Kidoumaru lalu kabur keluar.

"Sayang! Anko! Woi, Anko!" Kidoumaru berteriak-teriak sambil berusaha mengejar Anko.

Anko tak peduli lagi. Dasar sinting! Cinta sih cinta. Ternyata semuanya gombal! Kidoumaru Cuma cari korban untuk diajak masuk ke gengnya. Sori aja yah! Dan Anko semakin ogah menggubris teriakan Kidoumaru karena kata-katanya semakin kasar. Anko langsung sakit hati sekaligus benci setengah mati pada Kidoumaru saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Woi! Cewek Udik! Awas lo ya, kalo sampai masalah ini bocor ke mana-mana! Lo liat aja kalo berani..."

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>Anko menatap pintu depan paviliun Kakashi. Sudah lumayan lama sejak kejadian di depan kafe Anko tak pernah lagi bertemu Kakashi. Malu-maluin sebenarnya. Setelah sekian lama Anko menjaga jarak, sekarang dia berdiri di depan pintu Kakashi siap menangis meraung-raung. Cuma kepada Kakashi Anko bisa melakukan itu. Rin bukan orang yang tepat untuk tahu soal ini pertama kali. Saran Rin kebanyakan malah bikin orang tambah stress.<p>

"Anko?" pintu itu terbuka. Kakashi muncul dengan celana pendek dan rambut acak-acakkannya.

Anko diam menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kakashi melipat tangan di depan dada. "Lo dari mana dan mau ke mana? Lo nggak mungkin sengaja dandan aneh gini buat ke sini, kan?"

Anko menunduk makin dalam. Padahal kalau ingin menahan air mata, Anko harusnya menengadah tinggi-tinggi.

Tangan Kakashi menyentuh bahu Anko. "Lo kenapa sih?" tanyanya lembut. Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Tangis Anko meledak. "Huaaa...!"

Kakashi mengusap-usap punggung Anko. "Kenapa sih?"

"Hu... hu... hu... heee...," tangisnya malah makin heboh.

"Ya udah, nangis dulu deh. Kita masuk, ya? Ngambil minum." Kakashi membimbing Anko. "Omong-omong, rambut lo kok kayak kakaktua, Anko? Ku ku ku ku..."

Anko manyun. Orang lagi sedih malah dikatakan kayak burung kakatua. Tapi Anko akhirnya senyum juga. Kakashi selalu bisa bikin hatinya lega. "Lo tuh yang kayak landak duri lunak..., rambut jabrik!" ledek Anko masih sambil bergenang air mata.

"Bandeng duri lunak kali...," goda Kakashi sambil pasang posisi siap sedia jadi pendengar setia.

* * *

><p>Bersambung lagi deeh...<p>

Mau nge-review lagi ya ya ya ya ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Wokeh. ****Ketemu lagi dengan si Giat di sini! –nyengir ala Gai–**

**Makasih reviewnya buat: Deidei Rinnepero13, crystallized cherry, erikayukimura95, Kanako Ayugawa, Almasy, dan Ara Shinju.**

**Sekali lagi. Lam kenal dengan Giaaaat! ^^^^^**

* * *

><p><strong>PENGALAMAN CINTA<strong>

Disclamer: Naruto punya abang Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau Kakashi punya gue! –nyolot/geplaked/

Warning: AU! OOC –semanata-mata untuk menghibur!

Summary: Oooh... Anko patah hati lagi! Siapa lagi yang ikut pusing kalo bukan Kakashi dan Rin, sahabat SMU Anko? Rutinitas menghibur Anko yang putus cinta selalu terjadi di kamar paviliun Kakashi. Untung ada Kakashi, sobat dalam SUSAH dan seneng, nangis dan ketawa... pokoknya komplet deh!

**Episode Ketiga****! **

**Lampu, kamera, action!**

Anko melirik jam tangannya. Lumayan lama mereka bertiga duduk di teras pavilion sambil melamun mengenang manusia bernama Kidoumaru yang aneh bin ajaib.

Tiba-tiba Rin berdiri. "Sori ya, teman-teman tersayang, gue mesti cabut." Rin merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan lalu berkaca di cermin kecil yang selalu dia bawa ke mana-mana.

"Mau ke mana sih?"

Rin nyengir lebar. "Bukannya gue nggak prihatin atas musibah putusnya lo sama Kabuto, Anko, tapi gue…."

"Ada janji sama Obito. Standar," sambar Anko cemberut. Obito sama seperti mereka, kelas 3 sma.

Rin cengengesan nyebelin. "Sori yaaa, gue udah janjian dari kemaren. Abisnya lo nggak bilang-bilang sih bakalan putus hari ini. Kalau tahu kan gue nggak janjian."

"Sialan lo! Udah sana gih, ntar lo ikutan putus lagi, kelamaan di sini."

"Ihhh amit-amit, jangan dong." Rin meringis. "Dadaaah…"

Tangan Anko dan Kakashi melambai kompak.

"Uhhh, padahal gue sama Rin deket banget dari SD. Tapi soal cinta kayaknya gue sial banget. Nggak kayak dia. Perasaan Obito baru pacar kedua, kan? Dulu dia putus sama Ibiki cuma gara-gara cowok itu cabut ke luar negeri. Keren tau nggak endingnya, nggak kayak gue," sungut Anko.

Kakashi tersenyum sekilas. "Ada-ada aja lo, Anko."

"Lo memang iya kok. Kurang sial apa coba, abis Kidoumaru gue malah dapat Zoro. Dia memang bukan pengguna narkoba atau anak metal kayak Kidoumaru, tapi kan...,"

Kakashi malah tertawa. "Iya, iya, gue inget. Si anak gunung itu kan? Hahaha..." Dasar! Kakashi nggak pernah habis pikir soal mantan Anko yang satu itu. Zoro! Kalau diingat-ingat... Anko itu ngelindur atau apa sih sampai bisa-bisanya nekat jandian sama Zoro? Mengorbankan jiwa raga tuh namanya!

Kakashi masih cekikian. Zoro...

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

Nggak terasa hampir seminggu lewat Anko putus sama Kidoumaru. Biarpun sebel setengah mati sama monster bertato itu, tetap aja serasa ada yang menghilang.

"Udah dong, Anko. Jangan ngelamun melulu," ujar Rin cemas.

"Hhhh...," desah Anko.

"Gue ngeri lo sedih banget, kecewa sama si Kidoumaru. Tapi kan selama dunia berputar, takoyaki tetep bulet. Masih banyak cowok lajang," kata Rin asal.

Anko mendelik sewot. Apaan sih, kok takoyaki dibawa-bawa. "Cowok lajang mana yang mau sama gue?"

"Ah, elo. Biasanya juga nggak pernah kosong lama-lama. Ini kan baru seminggu setengah. Lima menit lagi juga masa kejombloan elo berakhir."

"Enak aja. Emangnya gue cewek apaan."

Rin cekikikan. "Buruan makannya, katanya kita mau liat latihan panjang tebing. Lo jadi mau ikutan kan?"

Anko mengangguk lemah. "Jadi laaahhh, gue perlu kegiatan buat nyibukin diri."

Berhubung Anko satu sekolah sama Kidoumaru, mau tak mau setiap hari dia masih harus melihat tampang kriminal Kidoumaru di sekolah. Kidoumaru jadi judes minta ampun. Jangankan tersenyum, kalaupun melirik, lirikannya setajam silet yang menyayat hati. Ugh!

"Kakashi-nya mana?"

"Dia nunggu di sana. Lagi ngobrol sama anak-anak HIGH, kan dia kenal." Klub panjat diding itu bukan eskul sekolah. Ada segerombolan pecinta alam yang punya klub sendiri. Kebetulan Kakashi kenal betul para anggotanya. Hobi kemping Kakashi membuat hobi nongkrong di sini. Apalagi dia juga suka manjat.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>Dinding tinggi penuh lukisan warna-warni itu jadi tempat bergelantungan beberapa cowok yang kelihatan mengilat karena keringat.<p>

"Kakashi!"

"Nah, itu mereka, Sini!" panggil Kakashi yang nongkrong di bawah dinding sambil asyik mengobrol. "Kenalin nih. Kotetsu, Izumo, Zabusa, yang ini Zoro. Dia ketuanya di sini," kata Kakashi memperkenalkan beberapa orang yang ada di situ.

"Halo," cowok bernama Zoro itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Anko."

"Rin."

Zoro tinggi. Badannya langsing berisi. Berhubung dia bertelanjang dada, Anko dan Rin dibuat melongo melihat perut six pack-nya yang kencang. Belum lagi kalung bertali hitam dengan bandul berebntuk dayung yang membuat dia kelihatan seksi. "Jadi, kalian minat gabung?"

Anko dan Rin gelagapan. Gila. Suaranya juga seksi banget. "I-iya..."

"Kok bisa ada minat ikutan olahraga ini? Ini kan termasuk olahraga ekstrem?" tanyanya. Suaranya ramah. Tapi bibir Zoro Cuma naik sedikit dan tidak bisa dibilang senyum.

"Anko kan baru aja... AUW!"

Secepat kilat Anko menginjak kaki Rin. Gila apa, masa sih Rin mau terang-terangan bilang Anko berniat masuk HIGH gara-gara baru putus sama pacar premannya yang bertindik, betato, suka narkoba, jadi Anko perlu aktivitas untuk membunuh waktu supaya bisa lupa kesedihannya putus cinta? Bisa-bisa Zoro pingsan mendadak. Penghinaan tuh namanya!

Anko melirik Kakashi. Mata Kakashi menyipit penuh tanya. Dia menunggu jawaban Anko. Dia juga kaget, karena sahabatnya yang agak feminim dan memang sedikit tomboi ini bisa berminat kegiatan semacam ini. Olahraga paling ekstrem buat Anko selama ini adalah ice skating. Dan itu sebetulnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang ekstrem. Hanya saja dalam dua minggu latihan Anko nyungsep lima kali, ditabrak tiga kali, tabrakan enam kali, nabrak orang dua kali, dan nambrak dinding dua kali. Anko akhirnya mengundurkan diri karena badannya nyaris biru-biru semua.

"Gue tertarik banget. Gue emang suka banget olahraga ekstrem. Awalnya sih lihat di majalah-majalah abang gue. Udah lama gue pengin masuk klub, tapi belum ada waktu sama belum ketemu tempat yang cocok. Lagian kata orang, gue emang agak-agak tomboi gitu," rentet Anko asal.

Rin dan Kakashi langsung saling menatap bingung.

"Iya, emang. Nih anak tomboi banget. Mandiri banget. Ehmm, apa ya namanya? Cewe _tough_!" timpal Kakashi cuek.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Makasih banget ya, bikin semuanya jadi kelihatan over. Mandiri? Cewek <em>tough<em>? Lo bantuin gue apa ngeledek?" sungut Anko judes.

Kakashi melirik Anko yang mayun di jok sebelah. Diinjak rem begitu lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. "Lho, kan elo sendiri yang bilang kalo lo tomboi. Gue kan cuma bikin supaya jadi meyakinkan. Biasanya, cewek tomboi itu mandiri. _Tough_."

Rin cekikikan.

"Diem lo, Rin," dumel Anko lagi. "Tapi gue kan cuma bohongan."

"Justru itu, gue ngomong gitu supaya lebih meyakinkan. Jadi lo nggak ketahuan bohong."

Anko mendengus kesal. "Lo memperkeruh keadaan, tau nggak?" Dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dada. Sekarang sih dia nggak bisa akting tomboi ala kadarnya. Dia harus tomboi-tomboi habis-habisan. Akting Hollywood bak memperebutkan piala Oscar! Daripada dia malu sama seluru anggota HIGH.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Aduuuhhh, Zoro, Rin istirahat, ya? Nggak kuattt...," Rin menggelantung lemas di atas tali. Padahal dia belum memanjat dinding itu lebih dari satu meter.<p>

Zoro tersenyum tipis. Buat anggota baru, Zoro langsung turun tangan melatih. Anak-anak HIGH segar bugar bagaikan kena siraman air es karena kedatangan anggota baru: CEWEK. Sebelum ada Rin dan Anko, mereka cuma punya empat anggota cewek, dua di antaranya atlet nasional dan kemampuannya jelas di atas rata-rata. Yang dua lagi kelewat tomboi dan lebih mirip laki-laki.

"Lo juga mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Zoro pada Anko.

"Nggak. Gue masih kuat. Lagian gue penasaran kalo belum berhasil nyampe ke tanda itu." Imej cewek _tough_ ini betul-betul merepotkan. Tapi Anko juga ogah dianggap cewek manja. Bisa-bisa dia cuma jadi bahan ledekan. Terutama sama Kakashi. Dia setengah mati ragu Anko bisa bertahan di klub 'keras; macam ini. Tapi, ngapain sih Zoro bikin tanda setinggi itu untuk panjatan pertamanya?

Mata Zoro berubah cerah. Dia tampak terkagum-kagum melihat cewek cantik berkulit mulus dan kelihatan anggun, ternyata kuat dan penuh semangat. "Oke, pokoknya gue pegang talinya. Lo manjat aja," perintahnya.

Anko mencengkram batu palsu yang menempel di dinding tembok. Dia sudah sampai atas. Fiuuuhhh...

"Bagus, Anko! Elo bisa turun sekarang!" teriak Zoro.

Zoro menepuk pundak Anko kagum. "Gue salut sama lo."

Anko tersenyum malu-malu. "Makasih."

"Gue suka banget cewek tangguh dan kuat kayak lo. Sekarang ini cewek kayak lo udah jarang. Hampir seluruh dunia cuma penuh cewek centil dan hobi dandan. Palsu. Kecantikan alami itu datang dari dalam," katanya sambil menatap Anko dan menyerahkan sebotol minuman.

"Makasih." Entah apa maksud kalimat Zoro tadi, tapi jelas pipi Anko langsung bersemu merah karena senang. Juga sedikit kaget. Untung Zoro tidak pernah kenal dia sebelumnya. Anko yang ikutan modis seperti Rin, dan hobi gelayutan di lengan Kakashi dan bahu Mama. Bisa-bisa Zoro kecewa setengah mati. Bikin kecewa cowok sekeren ini? Bego aja.

_Flashback End_

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>Lamunan Kakashi terputus. Adegannya berhenti dulu kayak DVD di-pause. Mulutnya gatel pengin nanya, semacam pertanyaan terpendam, gitu. Soalnya dari dulu Kakashi takut buat nanya. Takut Anko tersinggung. Jadi sekarang Kakashi mempertaruhkan jidatnya buat nanya. Siapa tahu Anko betulan tersinggung dan langsung main jitak? Jidatnya taruhannya!<p>

"Heran gue. Jelas-jelas si Zoro itu datar, cuek, jarang senyum, dingin, boro-boro romantis. Pernah denger kata romantis aja kayaknya dia nggak pernah, kok bisa-bisanya sih lo suka sama dia?"

"Tapi dia keren banget. Macho. Kayaknya bisa ngelindungi, gitu," tukas Anko tak mau kalah.

"Cuma fisik aja nih?" cibir Kakashi. "Kalo butuh bodyguard kan nggak perlu Zoro. Banyak lho bodyguard andal yang sekaligus ramah dan bisa senyum."

Anko menonjok bahu Kakashi kesal. "Basi lo. Dari zaman jeprut sarannya itu-itu aja. Waktu itu juga lo bilang gitu," sungutnya. "Masalahnya, Kakashi, gue juga nggak ngerti kenapa waktu itu gue bisa suka sama Zoro. Maksudnya, selain gara-gara tampangnya yang luar biasa keren itu lho ya? Pokoknya ada sesuatu deh dalam diri dia yang bikin gue jadi mau pacaran sama dia."

Kakashi mencibir lagi. Kali ini sambil melet. "Rayuan-rayuan sama pujian-pujiannya yang nggak pake senyum itu?" katanya sambil senyum supermanis. Anko mungkin satu-satunya manusia yang tak sadar betapa kerennya Kakashi karena terlalu dekat.

"Kakaaashii...," rengek Anko.

Tiba-tiba Anko teringat. Ada satu ketololannya sebelum dia jadian sama Zoro waktu itu. Ketololan yang satu ini Anko nggak mungkin lupa deh!

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p><em>Flasback (again):<em>

Anko menyipitkan mata ke arah etalase. Dasar Kakashi! Mentang-mentang distro favorit Anko ada di sebelah toko outdoor equipment, kepikiran aja nyuruh Anko mampir ke toko yang isinya barang-barang nggak jelas semua ini. Eh, tapi lumayan nih. Anko bisa sekalian belajar tentang alat-alat kegiatan outdoor. Bisa buat nambah poin di depan Zoro. Cowok itu pasti terkagum-kagum kalau tahu Anko juga ngerti soal alat-al–

"Rupanya suka ke toko ini juga?"

"Zoro... hai," sapa Anko salting.

Zoro berdiri di sampingnya. Ada wangi parfum sekilas. Rupanya dia pakai parfum juga. "Lagi nyari apa?" Zoro mengulurkan tangan mengambil sepatu panjat berwarna hijau dari atas rak.

Anko memutar otaknya. Waduh! Tadinya dia ke sini cuma gara-gara Kakashi titip minta tolong cek harga sarung untuk pisaunya yang baru. Tapi masa bilang ke Zoro mau beli sarung pisau? Anko belum sempat belajar apa-apa!

"I-ini nih. Keren." Entah dapat ide dari mana, Anko mengangkat dayung berwarna biru-kuning yang terletak di perahu karet untuk rafting.

"Oh ya? Kamu suka rafting juga?"

Rafting? Waduh! Apa pula itu? Kok belum diajarin Kakashi ya? Pasti ada hubungannya sama dayung dan perahu raksasa di depannya. "Ng..., oh... arum jeram?"

"Iya. Rafting. Suka juga?" Zoro meraih dayung dari tangan Anko dan mematut-matutnya. "Dayung ini memang keren banget. Tapi mahal," lanjut Zoro, masih tetap pelit senyum. Tapi tampang cool-nya itu malah bikin keren.

"Iya. Keren. Warnanya juga bagus," timpal Anko asal. Habis apa lagi? Fungsinya pasti untuk mendayung. Tapi memangnya teknik dayungnya sama dengan dayung perahu bebek?

"Jadi, lo suka rafting?" ulang Zoro.

Konyol banget nih jadinya. Anko mengangguk cepat. "Suka banget. Makanya gue dari tadi liat-liat dayung ini. Sebenarnya gue udah lama banget naksir dayung ini." Anko memelototi dayung mainan untuk kano-kanoan anak kecil. Dilihat dari segala sudut tetap saja mirip mainan. Masa sih bisa dipakai arum jeram? Dipelototin bagaimana pun juga dayung itu belum berubah. Jadi biola, misalnya? Atau gitar? Atau... ng... tongkat mayoret? Paling nggak Anko tahu persis fungsi benda-benda tadi. Nggak kayak benda satu ini, yang mirip dayung perahu bebek-bebekan ini. Asli, benda ini bakal bikin Anko kelihatan bego terus bengong kayak gini!

"Wah, kebetulan dong. Gue juga hobi banget. Oh ya. Lo mau ikut kami arung jeram? Bosen juga kami kalo yang ikut itu-itu aja. Gimana? Masih minggu depan kok."

Terlanjur basah! "Oke," jawab Anko.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>Zoro memang keren. Dan saking terpana pada kekerenannya, sekarang Anko kalang kabut. Dan seperti biasa, orang lain ikut diajak repot.<p>

"Gue mesti gimana dong?" Anko menelungkupkan kepala di mejanya.

Kakashi Cuma menggigit-gigit ujung pensil dan Rin pura-pura sibuk menyalin PR dari buku Anko.

"Kakashiii, Riiin...," rengeknya.

"Ya udah. Sekarang lo siap-siap aja arung jeram. Abis mau gimana lagi?" saran Kakashi putus asa. Sahabatnya ini memang rada aneh. Dari tadi Kakashi menyarankan untuk membantalakan rencananya ikut arum jeram berbusa-busa.

"Nggak nolong," dumel Anko. "Kan udah gue bilang, gue nggak mungkin ngebatalin."

"Selamat berjuang deh," celetuk Rin dari balik buku PR-nya.

"Ahhh!"

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Nih dayung elo, Anko!"<p>

Susah payah Anko menangkap dayung yang dilempar Zoro. Helmnya yang bau apek belum dikancing, begitu juga rompi pelampungnya yang tak kalah bau dan terasa dingin karena basah. Duh! Kakashi sama Rin kebangetan deh! Mereka berdua malah nggak mau ikutan. Padahal kan sama-sama anggota HIGH.

"Turun yo! Turun!" komando Zoro.

Turun? Ke sana? Ke sungai yang arusnya deras dan suaranya keras itu? Anko menelan ludah. Memangnya perahu-perahu karet itu bakalan selamat sampai tujuan melawan arus yang berbuih-buih dan bergejolak heboh itu? Dan apa iya, pelampung bau yang dinginnya minta ampun dan menempel di badannya ini dijamin bisa mengapung seandainya perahu ini tenggelam atau bocor? Ya ampun. Ini sih bunuh diri.

"Ayo, Anko. Lo seperahu sama gue aja." Zoro yang sudah nangkring di perahu menepuk-nepuk bantalan perahu, menyuruh Anko duduk di situ, di perahu karet yang bentuknya betul-betul kurang meyakinnkan itu.

"O-oke..." Anko mengancungkan jempolnya. Ini harus lompat ya? Anko menarikkan satu kakinya ke badan perahu. Sebelah lagi masih tertinggal di pinggir sungai.

Tebak apa tindakan Zoro? Menolong dengan gaya gentleman? SALAH! Dia cuma diem! Zoro sama sekali tidak berniat membantu. Dia Cuma menatap Anko –si cewek tomboi, mandiri, tough, dan juga jago arung jeram– penuh kekaguman. Siapa yang butuh dibantu naik perahu kalau sudah menyandang atribut sebanyak itu?

"Ya, loncat, Anko!" Zoro malah mengomandoinya untuk lompat.

Fiuuuhhh, satu..., dua..., TIGA! BLUGH! "AUW!" wajah Anko mendarat di bantalan biru yang tak kalah bau dengan pelampungnya. Hebatnya lagi Anko mendarat tengkurap! "Ughhh! Sori, sori, gue kesandung. Gue nggak pa-pa. Gue nggak pa-pa."

Seisi perahu guma memandang Anko sambil mati-matian menahan tawa.

–skip adegan arum jeramnya–

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Gue salut sama lo. Rupanya biarpun di sungai baru, lo bisa bertahan juga ya, nggak mental dari perahu," puji Zoro.<p>

"Hehehe," Anko cengengesan.

Jalan berdampingan dengan dengan Zoro yang bertelanjang dada dan rambut basah ternyata bikin jantung Anko deg-degan. Sesekali Zoro mengacak rambutnya supaya cepat kering. Sementara Anko masih menggigil kedidingan.

"Ehm... Anko?"

"Ya?"

Habis ini, lo mau nggak...," Zoro menggigit bibirnya gelisah, "jalan sama gue? Kayaknya gue ngerasa asyik deket sama lo. Beda sama cewek kebanyakan yang manja. Gue suka."

Entah apa warna muka Anko. Santai betul Zoro nembak dia dengan kata-kata sederhana tapi artinya sangat tidak sederhana buat Anko. Apalagi bagian 'beda sama cewek kebanyakan yang manja'. Rupanya Zoro jatuh cinta sama Anko _the tough girl_.

"Anko?" panggil Zoro. "Tapi nyantai aja, lagi, Anko. Kalo lo nggak mau, atau..."

"Eh, nggak. Bukan gitu, Zoro. Gue mau kok."

UPS! Kok kedengarannya ngebet banget.

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Kakashi..." Anko menyeruak masuk.<p>

"Wah, ada apa lagi nih? Arung jeramnya sukses?" Kakashi bertanya tanpa menoleh dari PS2-nya.

Dengan wajah berbinar-binar –kalau di anime-nya, ada bunga-bunga bertebrangan di sekitar Anko– Anko melompat ke sofa panjang Kakashi. Tempat favoritnya di paviliun Kakashi yang nyaman dan keren ini. "Lebih daripada sukses."

Kakashi menoleh antusias. "Oh ya? Jadi, lo dapet penghargaan? Sebagai peserta arung jeram pertama yang turun arung jeram gara-gara nggak sengaja megang dayung di toko?"

Dengan gemas Anko menoyor jidat Kakashi.

"Abis apaan dong?" Kakashi menaruh stik PS-nya lalu menenggak cola-nya yang tinggal setengah kaleng.

"Lebih daripada penghargaan apa pun." Anko tersenyum lebar. "Gue jadian sama Zoro. Dia bilang suka sama gue, terus udah ngajakin gue nge-date."

"PFFFTTT," Kakashi menyemburkan minumannya. "APA?"

_Flashback End_

**OooxooO**

* * *

><p>"Gue nggak bisa lupa kenapa lo putus sama Zoro," ujar Kakashi cengengesan.<p>

"Makasih yaaa. Lo emang baiiik, ingetnya yang ancur-ancuuurrr."

Kakashi nyengir, memamerkan giginya yang berderet rapi. "Siapa suruh sok jago ikutan survival di hutan segala, hehehe. Emang enak mesti buang hajat di hut–"

"Dieeemmm!" Anko memencet hidung Kakashi. "Jangan ngeledek terus dong! Zoro nggak ada masalah kok. Dia baik, bukan perselingkuh, gue masih suka kok sama dia..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi gue nggak tahan ngikutin gaya hidup rimbanyaaa!"

Anko sebetulnya nggak punya alasan yang kuat buat mutusin Zoro waktu itu. Pokoknya Anko betul-betul nggak sanggup kalau harus lebih lama lagi pacaran sama Zoro. Di mata Zoro, kayaknya Anko bukan cewek. Anko ikut kemping dan terpaksa buang (sori) hajat di hutan, Anko oke oke aja. Diajak cross country jalan kaki masuk hutan sambil menggendong ransel segede anak beruang, Anko masih oke. Puncaknya... Zoro nggak mau nemenin Anko pipis waktu tengah malam Anko kebelet pipis. Gila apa? Dia bilang kan WC daruratnya cuma lima meter dari tenda. Zoro enak ngomong begitu. Sementara si WC darurat (yang cuma ditutupin kain panjang plus harus gali lubang sendiri itu) adanya di semak-semak. Biarpun dekat tenda, memangnya ular peduli? Memangnya beruang ngerti itu WC terus ogah deket-deket? Hiii...

Daripada mati konyol dipatok ular atau dimakan beruang, Anko memilih nahan pipis sampai besok paginya. Bukan cuma pipis, Anko malah sakit hati sama Zoro karena cowok itu sama sekali nggak peduli sama dia yang kebelt pipis dan ketakutan. Buat cewek itu sensitif lho... Ya kan?

"Tapi gue masih sedih nih, Kakashi." Air muka Anko yang tadi sempat ceria berubah keruh lagi.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Kenapa? Masih mikirin Kabuto?"

Anko mengangguk pelan.

Kakashi meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Anko. "Ya wajar sih, Anko, namanya juga baru putus cinta," ujar Kakashi lembut.

Anko meniup poninya. "Masalahnya, Kakashi, lo kan tahu gue sebenarnya suka banget sama Kabuto." Suara Anko pelan dan lemas tak berenergi. Memelas.

Kakashi melirik Anko. Wajah cewek itu kusut, matanya bengkak kebanyakan nangis, ujung hidungnya merah karena kebanyakan buang ingus. Pokoknya berantakan. Kakashi kasihan pada sahabat tersayangnya ini. Kakashi juga tahu kok Anko sayang banget sama Kabuto.

"Ya udah lah, Anko. Bagus kan semuanya ketahuan sekarang?" Kakashi mengucek-ucek rambut Anko pelan. "Kalo telat, gue nggak tega ngebayangin gimana elo jadinya."

"Iya sih, Tuhan masih sayang sama gue. Tapi lo nggak bosen, Kakashi, tiap kali gue kayak gini?" Anko melirik Kakashi.

Kakashi meringis. "Jujur?"

Anko mendelik sewot. "Ya iya lah..."

"Bosen!" Kakashi menyambar stik PS-nya dan langsung sibuk memencet-mencet tombol lagi.

Anko merengut. "Nyebelin banget sih! Katanya menghibur, eh, malah bikin drop."

"Lho..., katanya disuruh jujur? Gue bosan tau liat lo mewek melulu. Mendingan cepet deh lo berubah... ya? Ya?" seloroh Kakashi cuek sambil terus menghajar musuhnya di layar TV.

Dasar Kakashi nyebelin! Anko menyambar stik PS lain yang nganggur. "Lawan gue!" katanya sambil memencet tombol JOIN.

"Siapa takuuut! Daripada lo cemberut melulu, mendingan lo berusaha ngalahin gue! Bermanfaat, kan?" kata Kakashi cengengesan.

Anko mencibir. **Thanks, Kakashi. Setiap gue sedih, lo selalu bisa bikin gue ketawa lagi...**

* * *

><p>Bersambung dulu yaaah...<p>

Ooohhh... Kakashi co cwiiit... (demam Kakashi-nya kambuh)

Oke guys, chap ini terakhir yang ngebahas flashback-nya Anko. Next, mari kita bersama menatap masa depan! (berdiri tegak di balkon kamar sambil menatap Fajar dgn backgroud tebing dan ombak pantai)

Minta Review dooong... –memelas


End file.
